Older and Faraway
by Aseret
Summary: Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them we get to find out a little about Spikes past… and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike? Set Just Before OAFA
1. Chapter 1

Title- Older and Far Away  
  
Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.  
  
Summary- Spike's family and "Friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretends to be his girlfriend to impress them...set after older and far away.  
  
Rated- PG-13

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike swore as he woke up to something being thrown at him. "Oh, it's you," he sighed "Should have known...well, what do you want?"  
  
"Get dressed," She grabbed his pants that were on the floor near the bottom of the bed and threw it at him.  
  
"Yeah? What for?" he asked, standing and putting on his pants "Evil afoot or something?"  
  
"Yes evil, big, big evil. Will you help me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked, grabbing his red shirt.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you"  
  
They climbed up the ladder to the main floor.  
  
"So, where we off to, slayer?"  
  
"Come on..." She headed towards the door. Spike grabbed his duster and followed her out.

* * *

1878  
  
"William!" His mother called from the piano room.  
  
"Yes mother?" William said as he entered.  
  
"I just received today's mail, and there was a letter of some sort for you," she said, smiling handing him the letter.  
  
"For me?" he asked, taking it. He opened the letter and read it to himself. "I'm invited to a party next Saturday night, hosted by Mr. Edward Giles..."  
  
"Oh yes, your father and I just received an invitation for that as well."  
  
"A-are we to attend, mother?"  
  
"Why yes, of course we are, dear. Why wouldn't we otherwise?"  
  
"His house seems rather...shall I say, odd"  
  
"Really, how so?"  
  
"It's just, he owns a quite large amount of strange things."  
  
"Really? Anything that interests you?"  
  
"N-no. But if something were to interest me it would probably be all of his old books."  
  
"I see," was all she said.

* * *

"Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What are we doing in a grocery store?"  
  
"I told you, evil.... Can you reach that?"  
  
"Yeah...here-" he handed her the can of tomatoes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem...so, is there like, a starved demon out there, ready to eat all the food in the world starting with this very grocery store or something?"  
  
"No....I have to cook dinner"  
  
"What! What kind of evil thing would make you do such an...evil thing?" he asked in mocking tone.  
  
"Funny...you know I make good gravy...and Dawn is the evil thing."  
  
"The bit? Didn't see that comin..."  
  
"Can you get that?"  
  
"Here..."  
  
"Put it in the cart," she told him.  
  
"So, care to elaborate?"  
  
"Dawn invited everyone over for dinner tonight and that means I have to cook something."  
  
"Oh... and by everyone you mean..."  
  
"Umm... Xander and Anya, and Giles and Willow and Tara- well, their already there, anyway."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"You know, you can come too, if you want... I just didn't think you would want to, you know, what with everyone being there and all. But you're welcome to come.... if you can handle the food poisoning."  
  
"Sure, I can handle it, pet. Vampire, remember? If we could die from eating Slayer cooking then-" he stopped talking immediately when Buffy started to stare at him, warning him with her eyes not to go any further.  
  
"So...how about that gravy?"  
  
"I'm not making gravy."  
  
"Bugger."

* * *

"Hello William, Charles, Ann, always a pleasure," Edward Giles said, welcoming him into his home  
  
"Good evening Mr. Giles, how are you?" Charles asked.  
  
"Good, good, very good, Charles, and yourself?"  
  
"Just splendid, Edward"  
  
"Ann, you look lovely this evening, as always"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Giles"  
  
"And William, how are you?"  
  
"I-I'm good, Mr. Giles, Thank-you for asking"  
  
"Anyone special, maybe a certain young lady in your life?"  
  
"N-n-no sir."  
  
"The rest of the guests are in around here somewhere, if you'll just follow me."  
  
They joined the rest of the guests that were scattered throughout the house. Charles and Edward kept themselves entertained in deep conversation. Ann was chatting and having tea with some of the other female guests, but William didn't know what do to with himself. He wandered over to where Mr. Giles kept some of his books.  
  
"Vampire Mythology" he read the title of the book quietly to himself. Giving it a strange look, he put it back and looked through the rest, finding that the more he looked, the stranger it got.

* * *

"So what are you planning on making with tomatoes, mushrooms and eggs?" Spike asked looking into the cart  
  
"I don't know yet, I made a list of things...here," she said, handing him the note, and Spike read out loud.  
  
"Eggs, Butter, Tomatoes, Bread, Flour, Sugar, Salt, Yeast, Mushrooms, Chocolate Chips, Milk, Onions, Eggs.....eggs is there twice, Carrots, Potatoes, Pepperoni, Cheese, Peanut Butter, Green Pepper, Ham, Bacon, Apples, Oranges, Bananas, Egg Rolls, Salsa, Lettuce, Jell-O, Strawberries, Grapes, Chips, Cheeses, Chip Dip, Pie Crust, Ice Cream, Pita Bread, Yogurt. God, Slayer, don't you have any food in your house?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.... But you'll never know what you need."  
  
"So, what are you making?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know yet. Any suggestions? What do you like?"  
  
"Me? Just make what's easiest for you."  
  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You hate me, remember?"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good then."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Should I Continue? Please Review and tell me what you think ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to post I had final exams all week! But I finished my last one on Monday morning!! :) And I get my report card one Friday.... So the chapters will be coming faster now that its summer...unless I get grounded for failing my exams...lol Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I didn't know I'd get that many! Lol thank you soo much I love to hear what you guys have to say! And chapter 13 for Love follows you will be up soon....hope you like this next chapter and please review! :) Title- Older and Far Away  
  
Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.  
  
Summary- Spike's family and "Friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretends to be his girlfriend to impress them...set after older and far away.  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the Summers home, arms flooded with brown paper bags. They put them on the kitchen counter and Buffy started to unpack them.  
  
"You can help, you know," she said with out looking at him.  
  
"Right" He started helping her "When are the Scooby's supposed to get here?"  
  
"I dunno, why don't you ask Dawn? She's the mastermind behind this whole thing"  
  
"Where is the bit anyway? Shouldn't she be helping?"  
  
"She's upstairs I guess. Dawn!" She shouted her name  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm home, get you butt down here now!"  
  
"Can you cook?" Buffy asked Spike  
  
"Well.... I...ah.... No, not really"  
  
"Really, not even when you were human?"  
  
"In the 18th century luv? I don't think so"

* * *

"William! William!" His mother called gently from across the room, "We're about to leave, dear, if you wish to come home with us."  
  
"Yes mother, I'll be along in a minute," he put back the book he was reading, though he wished he could have finished it, but at the same time he was so glad to put it down. It disgusted him to read about such ghastly things. And this book had a character by the name of Angelus who was a vampire; he did the most awful things. William didn't like that character at all; in fact, he would go as far as to say that he hated him. He couldn't believe that such things could be done and was glad it was only a fictional book.  
  
"Good evening to you Charles, Ann, always a pleasure," Edward was saying his goodbyes to his guests as William approached them.  
  
"Ah, and young William, it's always a pleasure"  
  
"Yes sir, tis a pleasure," William said as he followed behind his mother out the door.  
  
"What were you doing, going through Mr. Giles books? Don't you know that's rude! Do I always have to remind you about your manners boy!" Charles shouted once they had returned home. William just stayed quiet and allowed his father to bully him.  
  
"Now Charles, it's not that bad, William was very polite about it."  
  
"Easy for you to say, he gets it from you! Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep you mouth shut when you're not being spoken to?!!" he shouted "And as for you," he gestured to William "I say it's about time you learned some manners, and stop going through other people's things"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"William, dear, why don't you go fix yourself something to eat? You must be starving, you didn't eat much at the party"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
"Charles you mustn't be so hard on William," Ann said once he son was out of the room  
  
"He shouldn't be going through Edwards books. He could figure something out"  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing? It's about time he knew. It's what he is, it's what he will be"  
  
"He'll never be able to handle it. He's too sensitive and weak he'll be dead in no time"  
  
"Not if he gets the proper training and if not for that, then at least so he can protect himself.... if he even comes in contact with..."  
  
William stood there listening. Come in contact with what? He wondered. But he didn't catch what she said. After that they went on talking about something else. William sighed and left for the kitchen to make him self a snack.  
  
William sliced the apples very carefully. As he did the maid entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good evening Master William, is there anything I can do for you before I retire for the night?" she asked  
  
"No, that's quite alright," he said  
  
"Would you like me to make that for you?"  
  
"N-no I'm fine, thank-you anyway though"  
  
"Alright, But do be careful I just mopped the floor, it may still be wet"  
  
"Ok, Thank-you"  
  
"Goodnight Master William"  
  
"Goodnight" he said. After she was gone he took out the frying pan turned the old-fashioned oven up on high and place in apple slices into it. Then he sprinkled cinnamon all over it. How long does it take to cook these things? He wondered, he hadn't had any experience in cooking and it wasn't really much to his interest. He continued to stare at the apples in the pan, watching them as if he were in a trance, he didn't even notice that the sleeve of his shirt was on fire!  
  
"I'm on fire!" he shouted trying to put it out, slipping on the wet floor on his way down knocking over the very hot pan which was now filled will apple juice. He landed on the floor followed by the pan of hot applesauce spilling all over him. "HOT!!" he screamed, "Bloody hell!"

* * *

"I'm here Buffy what do you want? Oh! Hey Spike," Dawn said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey bit"  
  
"What is it you want me to make Dawn?"  
  
"I don't know what can you make?"  
  
"I can make lots of stuff!"  
  
Dawn snorted  
  
"Spike tell her!"  
  
"She's right bit, have you even eaten her gravy?"  
  
"See told ya,"  
  
"Great so make gravy, feed that to everyone." commented Dawn  
  
"Works for me," Spike said  
  
"I'm not making gravy.... what about spaghetti, or pizza?"  
  
"Sure I don't care... But I don't think we have enough time make homemade pizza," Dawn told her  
  
"Ok spaghetti it is then," Buffy said cheerfully  
  
"Ok...I'm going back to my room," Dawn announced  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"You have Spike, I'm sure he knows something," were her final words before she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Great...I'm stuck with you"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted me here?"  
  
"I... I... I do, it's just that..."  
  
"Yeah I get it slayer, I'll just...be on my way then, you're welcome for the help," he said hurt  
  
"Spike stop! Don't go. Come on please? I didn't mean it that way. Please I really need your help," Buffy said using her puppy dog eyes and adding a Summers pout.  
  
"Bloody hell Buffy you could give me a warning before you use that, you know I cave when you two use that.... Stupid sodden summers pout" Spike said mumbling the last part under his breath.  
  
"Great so....what do we start with?"  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Older and Far Away  
  
Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.  
  
Summary- Spike's family and "Friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretends to be his girlfriend to impress them we get to find out a little about Spikes past... and Buffy pretending? Is Spike?...Set after older and far away...  
  
PG-13

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"Well...Umm I guess you would start with the sauce..."  
  
"Did we buy sauce?" she asked.  
  
"Umm..." Spike said, who was now sitting on the counter top and looking through the bags "No.... but we have stuff to make it with."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um, lets see here, we have tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, green pepper..."  
  
"Do those things go in spaghetti sauce?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Besides, anything else we have couldn't possibly go in it," Spike told her.  
  
"Well, do we have any of the actual sauce? I mean, we can't make our own...can we?"  
  
Spike just shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't think we have any..." Buffy said, looking through the cupboards.  
  
"Use salsa," Spike suggested.  
  
"Really? Will that work?"  
  
"I dunno, try it and see... if it's really bad no one will say anything anyway," Spike said, smirking at her.  
  
"You're right," she said smiling. "Come on, let's get started."

* * *

William sat in his writing desk, composing what would soon be one of his latest poems. 'Ah, what a lovely day' he thought. 'It's so beautiful' as soon as he woke up this morning he took a look outside, and he just simply had to sit down a write about how beautiful the day looked.  
  
"There," He said, once his poem was complete.  
  
"All finished," He tucked the piece of paper into his jacket and was off downstairs to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, William," His mother greeted once he was seated to the table.  
  
"Good morning, Mother, Father," William's father, Charles, was sitting at the table as well, reading the morning newspaper.  
  
"Morning, William," his Father spoke. "You're up rather late this morning, it's nearly 9'Oclock"  
  
"Y-yes, W-well that b-because I was- well when I woke up this morning- the outs-side was so beautiful I-I wrote a poem about..."  
  
"OH!! You wrote a poem! Lets hear it then," Encouraged his mother.  
  
"It's not very good..."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," she told him. "Come on, read it, you write lovely poems."  
  
"Yes, my boy, let's hear it then."  
  
William read his poem, although he didn't want to. His mother, of course, always loved them, but his father always found some way to criticize them...and him. Nothing he could do would make his father proud of him...he was weak.  
  
"William! That was wonderful," Ann said happily, she obviously loved his poem, as any mother would.  
  
"Its just scribbles," William would say that every time his mother would complement his poetry...of course she was the only one who ever did.  
  
"Of course it is, you couldn't have possibly put any thought into a poem like that," Is what is Father would always say, then he would add "Only women would write such sappy verses," and then he would use an example from his poem, and of course he would then always say... "You're too weak, we need to toughen you up. When are you going to become a man? Nearly 24 and still not one single girl had taken your fancy, and do you care to know why? It's because your too sensitive, too soft hearted and those are not attractive features in a man...we must toughen you up" and as usual William would just sit there taking in every word. Is that really why no woman would look at him...every girl he ever fancied turned him down... maybe his father was right...maybe he did need to toughen up.

* * *

"Spike, that's enough onions!"  
  
"I barley have any in there!"  
  
"Spike, 6 onions are enough."  
  
"How many people you got comin', luv?"  
  
"Umm...You, me, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya...so that's 7...and what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, you need to put in one of everything according to the amount of people that are coming."  
  
"No, you don't"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"How would you know? You don't know anything about cooking either, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but everybody knows you have to put the same amount of everything according to the amount of people coming."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really, you really don't know anything about cooking, do you?"  
  
"Yeah...I know...some stuff...Ok, so if you're putting in 6 onions, then I have to put in 6 green peppers?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, everything has to be equal. But we have 7 people comin' luv."  
  
"So I put in 7 little mushrooms?"  
  
"No, go by the packs."  
  
"7 packs of mushrooms?? That seems like a lot of food, Spike. Are we gonna be able to eat all this?"  
  
"Just think about it this way luv, every one can eat 1 onion, 1 green pepper, 1 pack of mushrooms and 1 bottle of salsa...right?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so. Hey! That's why my grocery bill was so big.... you put like a million of everything in the cart!"  
  
"Well aren't you glad I did pet? Otherwise we wouldn't have enough to feed everyone."  
  
"Ya, guess you're right...so 7 packs of spaghetti?"  
  
"Now you're getting it."  
  
"Hey! That's ten onions..."  
  
"I can eat 4."  
  
"Whatever Spike."

* * *

It was a crisp, clear night in 1879 and William was invited to a party. He was running a little late and he was debating on whether to take one of his latest poems... they never like them. He thought. They always make fun of me and laugh. No! I will not read my poem tonight. But I will bring a pen and some paper just in case an idea happens to strike me.  
  
"I'm off to the party, Mother," William said as he passed her on the way out.  
  
"Ok dear, please be sure to check in with me when you return."  
  
"I will, Mother," and with that he was gone.  
  
He arrived at the party about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Hello William, how are you on this fine evening?"  
  
"Oh q-quite well, and yourself?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just splendid...I have some big news, but I mustn't announce it until later this evening."  
  
"Oh I-I see, well congratulations on your big new, I-I'm sure it's w- wonderful."  
  
"Yes, Thank-you William," Just then a lovely young lady by the name of Susan approached them.  
  
"Hello William, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"H-h-hello S-s-s-Susan," William greeted darting his eyes away shyly. He liked Susan she was beautiful, she had long medium brown hair that was always tied back into a bun. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a long dress as all the women did in the 18th century, it was blue with a white trim...and she looked absolutely stunning. William felt like asking her if maybe she would accompany him out to lunch, or perhaps a play one evening...but he couldn't do. He could never build up enough courage to ask anyone......God I'm such a ponce...

* * *

"How do I know if this is cooked?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I dunno, eat one..."  
  
Buffy looked at the spaghetti noodles in the pot, she highly doubted they were done.  
  
"Ok, they are so not supposed to be hard...right?"  
  
"No, their not and help me with the sauce"  
  
"Your not done that yet?"  
  
"No...I'm still putting in the salsa...should we salt this?"  
  
"I dunno...taste it...see if it's salty," She told him, still looking at her noodles in the pot. "Maybe were supposed to bake them?" she asked  
  
"No, I watched this show once and they were making spaghetti and they used the top part," Spike told her.  
  
"Really? What did is say to put it on?" she asked  
  
"I didn't say"  
  
"It was passions wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Maybe it's cooked now," she tried another one. "Nope...still hard...how long does it take?"  
  
"Do you have any cook books Slayer?"  
  
"I doubt it will have a recipe for spaghetti..." She said with a sorta dazed look on her face as she watched her noodles in the pot.  
  
"Does this need to be cooked? Or heated of something?" Spike asked stirring the sauce.  
  
"Umm, yeah lets heat it up at least..."  
  
"Right." Spike put the pot that held the sauce on the stove and turned it up on high.  
  
"Ah...Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to turn it on..."  
  
AN: Hey thanks for the reviews guys...I love the feedback. Still lots more to go before the gang from the past get here so hang on...Review and Chapter 4 will come soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Older and Far Away  
  
Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.  
  
Summary- Spike's family and "Friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretends to be his girlfriend to impress them we get to find out a little about Spikes past... and Buffy pretending? Is Spike?...Set just before older and far away...

PG-13

AN- Tabula Rasa hasn't happened yet and no one got stuck in Buffy's house, and her hasn't happened yet (changed the summary to just before older and far away)

* * *

Chapter 4

1879

"Everyone, if I may have your attention, please?" Everyone in the room stopped and turned their attention to the man who was asking for it...William already knew what this was about..._It must be his big news,_ he thought.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make...the reason I invited everyone here tonight was to tell you all that I have asked the lovely Miss Susan to marry me and she has accepted," Every one congratulated them and told them how happy they were for them. William had felt like a sword was being pulled out of his chest, he couldn't breathe, but some how he managed to get out a "C-Congratulations, I-I-I knew it was-was it was good news."

"Thank you, William," He said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank-you so much, William," Susan said, looking at him with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome-" He was about to say something else when Mary McKay interrupted them to congratulate the couple. _I guess that dinner and a play is out of the question now..._ he thought. William moped around the party for the rest of the evening, he really didn't have anyone to talk to, and whenever he did he always got the feeling that there was somewhere else they would rather be. William suddenly got the idea to write a poem about being lonely, or perhaps about a love that was lost before it started. He sat down in one of the near by chairs, took out his pen and paper he had tucked away in his jacket, and started to compose.

'_Lonely...lonely, what rhymes with lonely?'_ He hadn't gotten very far, only about 3 lines or so, when a man about William's age approached him. William knew who he was. He was Edward Giles nephew. His father along with Mr. Giles and William's father were great friends, they were always having small dinner parties that they would attend along with a couple of others. William just usually greeted them and stayed as far away from them as possible. They talked about strange things. He always felt like there was something he didn't know, and that they wanted him elsewhere so they could carry on a conversation without something accidentally slipping out. William's father always treated him like he was stupid...a moron, but he wasn't oblivious to what was going on and what people were talking about behind his back, and about what his father thought about him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Relax William, I just want to read your poem...that's alright isn't it?"

"Well, it's not quite done, the ink it isn't even dry..."

"Now, now, William that's quite alright, please share you poem," He started to read his poem out loud.

"Um, p-please if you would be so k-kind as to lower you're voice-I-I-I"

"William, calm your self, no one can hear me..." He continued to read his poem out loud and people did hear him, and he knew it...

"Um, please, people are looking a-at us, would you please-"

"Nonsense, William, no ones looking at us... If you would though, please tell what, or should I say _who, _this poem is about?" He said rather harshly.

"N-n-n-n-nothing...n-no o-one," William stuttered.

"Ah, James, would you come here a moment," he called a man that was only a few feet away from him.

"M-may I have my poem back now, please?" asked William.

"Now, now, William, have some patience, I just want to see what James thinks," he said smugly. He knew William didn't want anyone reading his poems, and he knew this because every time he saw William with one of his poems he always made sure he shared it with every one.

"Yes?" James asked as he joined the two men.

"What do you think of William's poem?" He asked James, while handing him the poem.

"Ah, a-actually you don't have to b-bother yourself, I-I-"

"Nonsense, William, I don't mind taking a look at your poem," James told him**_,_**. It was obvious that they were both teasing him, and William did get that feeling. You know, the one where you know the other person doesn't like you and they're only pretending to be your friend. He _always_ got that feeling. "William...would you be so kind as to tell me who this poem is about?" He said in mocking tone. Both men continued to mock and laugh at his poem, making rude comments like "This doesn't make any sense" and "Never have I hear such bloody awful poetry, they should call him _William the Bloody_" "Ha! William the Bloody, that's a good one," and that's where the name first started. And of course they never said these things to his face, only after he took his poem and left the circle, although they did very well know that he was within earshot and could hear them.

William left the party; he wasn't in a very good mood, and suddenly felt sick. He held his poem in his hand reading it every now and then, _it isn't that bad... Is it? I've heard worse,_ William sighed and put his hand out for a carriage. Once he returned home he noticed his mother in the sitting room doing some knitting. He let her know of his arrival, told her he would be retiring for the night and asked her if there was anything that she needed. His father had to go to America and would be gone for a couple of months, so it was his job to make sure mother was taken care of. Once she assured him that she didn't need his assistance and that if she did need anything then the maid was here, William went upstairs to his room and not long after drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Upstairs Dawn was peacefully doing her homework, studying hard for her math exam. She was still having trouble with the acute triangles, she always got mixed up in the obtuse and the acute, what she needed was a good memory trick. Maybe Willow and Tara could help. She started gathering all her things together, and nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from Willow and Tara's room.

"Are you guys ok?" Dawn asked from outside their door.

"Yeah, we're fine," Willow yelled from inside the room "I broke the lamp."

"Another spell?" Dawn asked.

"No! Well, sorta," Willow replied. Tara just stayed quiet, knowing that Willow was using too much magic and that she should say something, but decided that now wasn't the right time. They had to get ready for Buffy's dinner party.

"Wh-what are you looking for?" Tara asked.

"A spell, for Buffy's party."

"What kind of spell?"

"Oh, you know one that will make the food taste better, if it's too bad"

"We-well-"

"Ah ha! Here it is, I knew you were hiding from me,"

"Willow, maybe you shouldn't do a-a spell, it could hurt Buffy's feelings."

"Oh-Buffy will understand, she wouldn't want us to eat something that's yucky." said the witch.

Buffy's hands were very messy, being covered in the frosting she was using to frost the brownies, _the one thing she knew how to make_.

"Is that boiling yet?" she asked Spike who was by the stove, tending and perfecting his sauce.

"Ah, yeah."

"Ok, good, put the lid on it."

"Sure thing"

"How's the sauce coming?" She asked.

"Ahh...good I guess," he tasted it "It needs salt," he grabbed the saltshaker and added some. And then tasted it again "That's better, man I'm good,"

"Oh, please, you're****no better then I am," Buffy said, licking the chocolate off her fingers.

"Oh yeah, come over here and try this, and then tell me I'm not better then you."

Buffy wiped her hands and walked over to Spike, who had the wooden spoon filled with the sauce.

"Come on Slayer, open up," She opened up her mouth and Spike fed her some of his sauce. "Well?" He asked.

"It's editable, oniony, and kinda spicy. I give you 8 out of ten stars"

"What happened to the other two?"

"You'll get them back when we see how good your sauce goes with my noodles and brownies."

"Bugger."

Tara had changed her mind and decided to talk to Willow about using too much magic. If she didn't do it now she would lose her nerve and not get around to it at all.

"Willow, I think you shouldn't do the spell."

"What? Why not, it won't hurt anybody, it's just a simple spell"

"Willow, that's not the point, you're using too much magic."

"What?"

"You're using too much magic, it isn't for every little thing, every little problem."

"I know, and I'm not-"

"Yes you are, and it's hurting me, I don't want anything to happen to you, do you know what it's like to have power you can't control? Bad witches are the ones who can't control it, and the good ones are the ones that can. What one do you want to be, Willow?"

"Well, the good one of course...But Tara, I really don't see where we have a problem."

"I do, and I can't stay here and watch you destroy yourself."

"Well, I'll cut back on the magic, I won't do it for a whole month."

"Give it one week."

"Ok, a week, I can go a week"

"Come in," Tara said when there was a knock on their door. "Oh, hey Dawnie, can I help you with something?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if one of you could help me with my math homework, I'm having a little bit of trouble."

"Sure Dawnie, I'll help you," Tara said, following Dawn out of the room.

"Tara?" Willow asked just before she left.

"Yea?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"We'll see in one week." then she left.

'_I have to make this right, Tara and I never fight'_ Willow thought, and then she began looking through her magic books.

"Spike, No!" Buffy said, smacking his hand with the wooden spoon she was using to finish frosting the brownies.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, Slayer, that hurt,"

"No sampling the product,"

"Yeah, well I help produce the product, so I should get a sample," he said once again, trying to stick his finger into the bowl, and Buffy once again smacked it.

"No means no, Spike. And besides, I made these brownies all by myself, so you did not help produce this product, you made the sauce."

"And I let you sample- so give some, it's only fair."

"Fine, Spike, take some," She moved the spoon so he could stick his finger in, but instead he grabbed her wrist and licked all the frosting that was on her fingers.

"Eww! Spike, that's gross,"****She pulled her fingers away from his mouth and went to wash them in the sink.

"Spike, the pot!!" Buffy said suddenly.

"What?"

"The pot is boiling over!"

Spike****turned the stove down, put the pot on a different burner and took the lid off.

"Arggh," Spike screamed. "Bloody hell!!"

"Spike, what happened?" Buffy asked, going over to him

"I bloody well scaled my hand on the bloody steam, coming from the bloody pot," he said, holding his hand.

"Well, here, put it under cold water," She said, taking his hand and turning on the cold water.

"God, this brings back memories," Spike mumbled.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You wanna hear about the last time I tried to cook?"

Thanks for all the Reviews and keep em' comin, they make me post faster ï 


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Older and Far Away  
  
Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.  
  
Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them we get to find out a little about Spikes past... and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike?...Set just before Older and Far Away...

PG-13

AN- Tabula Rasa hasn't happened yet and no one got stuck in Buffy's house, and her birthday hasn't happened yet (changed the summary to just before Older and Far Away)

(OH AND THIS IS MY FIST TIME WRITING ANYA...SO IF I DON'T GET HER COMPLETELY RIGHT, JUST BEAR WITH ME AND I'LL GET THE HANG OF HER :D )

* * *

Chapter 5 

"OH MY GOD SPIKE!! I can not believe you did that," Buffy said, laughing historically.

"Now you listen here, Slayer, that story never leaves this room."

"Or what?"

"Or I have myself that really good day."

"You would really kill me?" Buffy asked with all seriousness now.

"You know I could never do it," Spike said, looking at her.

"So we're back to where we started...or what?" 

"Or I'll tell something about you..."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like how you tried to cook noodles without turning on the pot, or how-" Spike was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh! That must be Xander, he's just in time, everything's almost done," Buffy said while taking off her apron and starting to head for the door. She didn't make it though, before she could get any further then the fridge, Spike grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Buffy, I mean it, I don't want you telling anyone...ok?"

"Ok, Spike, I won't-" The doorbell rang again.

"Let me go,"

"Promise me, Slayer."

"Promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Yes, cross my-" the doorbell rang again and Buffy was getting impatient. "I'm coming!" She screamed. "Spike, let me go!" She tried to pull away but his grip on her arm was too strong. "Spike, you're hurting me."

"Cross your heart Slayer?"

"Yes! Cross my heart! Now let me go!"

"Sorry, luv, I didn't mean to hurt you," Spike said once he came to his senses and realized that he was hurting her, that was the last thing he wanted to do, she was just starting to trust him at least a little bit, and he didn't want to do anything that would ruin that.

"You didn't- not really, it's just-" The doorbell rang again.

"Oh shoot! Xander! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Buffy said, running to the door.

"Hey," she greeted Xander and Anya, who were waiting very patiently at the door.

"Man, Buff, if it were any colder out here-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets go inside now," Anya said pushing him inside.

"I'll take your coats," Buffy said, hanging them up in the closet.

"We didn't know whether to bring anything, so we didn't, cause that would cost money," Anya said with all seriousness.

"That's Ok, Spike and I made lots of food."

"Spike's here?" Anya asked.

"Great, he probably poisoned the food," Xander snarled.

"Like I would waste perfectly good food trying to kill you," Spike said, strolling out of the kitchen.

"Who invited you anyway?" Xander asked.

"Buffy did." Spike glared back at him.

"Ok, that's enough you two. Xander, Anya, why don't you two go into the living room, Spike I need some help in the kitchen," Buffy grabbed Spike by the front of his duster and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Spike, I'm warning you, you'd better behave your self, no fighting with Xander."

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, just don't."

"Tell him that, not me."

"I will, I'm just telling you first."

"Why me?"

"What does it matter Spike? I'm tell you not to fight with Xander tonight, or any night for that matter."

"Are you going to tell him that too?"

"Yes. Now that that's settled, we should go back and entertain our guests."

"What do you mean Slayer, _our guests?_ Since when did I sign on to be hostess?"

"Since you agreed to help me remember...fight evil."

"I don't think so, Slayer, I helped you cook, I'll just take off," Spike said, trying to get to the door, but Buffy jumped in front, keeping him from leaving.

"What? You said you were going to stay...remember?"

"It's clear your mates don't want me here. Be easier if I just go, I'll do a quick patrol, see if there's any nasties afoot. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"No, Spike!" She said, grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Who's going to eat all that onion?" She asked with a Summers pout.

"Bloody hell," Spike said, rolling his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"So I get my way," She said, shrugging.

* * *

1879 

It was a beautiful clear, day and William was off to the market to fetch a few things for his mother. She had given the maid the week off to visit her sister who was ill, and his father wasn't to return until later that evening. They were throwing one of his fathers dinner parties; everyone who usually attended would be there.

"Ah! Here we are," William, said to himself once he found what he was looking for. _Oh dear_. He though as he saw that Mr. Giles's nephew, Howard, Cecily Adams, and James McClain, were heading his way.

"Ahh William, what on earth brings you to our side of town?" Howard asked smugly.

"Oh, just picking up a few things for mother," he said casually.

"Ahh, I see," He said, purposely knocking over the paper bag that was in William's hand. "William, you shouldn't be so clumsy," Everyone with him was mocking and laughing at him, except of course, Cecily, being a girl didn't find it funny, but she certainly wasn't going to get down on the filthy ground to help him pick it up.

"I wasn't," William mumbled.

"You what?" Howard asked.

"Nothing," he muttered and with that he just turned and walked away as fast as possible, and the laughter started to fade. One other thing he noticed was the Cecily wasn't laughing, she never laughed at him; _she must be the nicest person in the world. _He thought. _And this is how it began. _

* * *

AN: 

Thank- you soo much for all the Reviews for the last Chapter! I love to hear what you guys think, I know this one I kinda short, but chapter 6 is on its way, actually I'm going to start writing it as soon as I get this one posted. But not till I get some reviews...lol ;) ;) and don't worry Buffy will soon get some unsuspected guest, And I realize that I don't have enough of Anya in this chapter to tell weather I have her character right. Chapter 13 for Love Follows you will soon be coming, and please check out my new fic, The Diary Of Ana The Bloody. (Chapter 3 Coming soon)


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Older and Far Away

Disclaimer- all the characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS.

Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them we get to find out a little about Spikes past... and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike?...Set just before Older and Far Away...

PG-13

AN- Tabula Rasa hasn't happened yet and no one got stuck in Buffy's house, and her hasn't birthday happened yet (changed the summary to just before Older and Far Away)

(OH AND THIS IS MY FIST TIME WRITING ANYA...SO IF I DON'T GET HER COMPLETELY RIGHT, JUST BARE WITH ME AND I'LL GET THE HANG OF HER :D )

-Thanks to all the reviews who reviewed for my last chapter ;)

- Ok I know I said that this chapter would be coming soon, but I've been really busy with school and haven't had much time.. plus I'm really trying to get my site up... This one is extra long cause it's later then I said it would be, so if you want more soon you know what you have to do Review Review Review!

* * *

1879 

_'Oh wonderful morning_

_How it brings me the sun,_

_Who's rays shine upon me _

___Which brings thy warmth to my soul…' _

William sat in the park composing yet again another poem. But he was stuck. Like usual, he couldn't think of how to end his poem, although he didn't think it was that good to begin with. _'How to end my poem... one more line should do,' _He said there quietly, all by himself. The day was clear and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. William was enjoying himself, there was a slight breeze which cooled him down, since it was a fairly hot day, and with all the clothing that they wore the heat would have been to too much for him. He looked around at all the beautiful scenery, hoping it would inspire him, when suddenly he took notice to his own personal bullies heading his way. He quickly shoved his poem into a book that he had brought along just in case he wanted to read, he gathered up the rest of his things, his lunch, in which he had planned to stay for but, quickly changed his mind, his pens and some paper he had scribbles on while brainstorming his poem. He hurriedly tried to pick up all his things and get away before they saw him. But it was too late, they had already saw him long before he had ever spotted them. Just when he thought he was going to get away this time, having all of his things together, trying to leave as casually as possible and not watching where he was going he turned around and banged right into Howard Giles.

* * *

Willow was skimming books as fast as possible, she had to find a spell for Tara and Buffy's food before the dinner party, and she knew she didn't have much time. 

"Here it is!" She said to herself after finding the spell she was looking for. It was a simple spell, the one for Buffy's food, not the important one for Tara.

"Is it just me or is it warm in here?" Willow asked herself as she opened the window a nice bit to let the room cool down. Then she gathered up the things she needed for the spell, which was sand, three candles which had to be specific colours, yellow, red and orange. She lit them all and laid the sand to the side. Then she placed the book in front of the candles, sat down in front of them and began to say the incantation.

'_Quae illac sapor nocens averto abeo bona. Quae illac an anhelo quae abeo sapor exaequo exequo ac sapor bona.' _She blew out the out the first candle, the yellow one, and then she said it again._ 'Quae illac sapor nocens averto abeo bona. Quae illac an anhelo quae abeo sapor exaequo exequo ac sapor bona.' _She blew out the second candle, the red one, made a circle around herself with the purple sand and repeated the incantation for the third and final time _'Quae illac sapor nocens averto abeo bona. Quae illac an anhelo quae abeo sapor exaequo exequo ac sapor bona.' _Blowing out the third and finial candle, lightly pouring the sand over the words in the book... she felt it, and she knew it worked.

* * *

1879 

"William, my boy, you must learn to watch where you're going," Howard said, as he bent down to help William pick up the books he dropped when he banged into him.

"S-s-s-s-oo-ry, I-I-I didn't se-see you there," William stuttered, as he hurriedly tried to gather up all of his things once again, and keep them away from prying eyes.

"Why, what's this William? Another one of your poems, I see," Howard asked

"N-n-o it is-sn't ," William said, as he tried to take the piece of parchment from Howard's hands, but Howard held it out of his reach, and he really didn't have the will to take something right out of some one's hands. "Please sir, I-I-if you will, may I p-p-please have my paper back?" William asked politely.

"Now, now, William, lets just see what we've got here," Howard said.

"It-it-it-it's no-not quite finished," William really didn't want Howard to read his poem, especially in front of every one, they were sure to laugh at him, like they always did.

"Well we'll just see what we've got so far, shall we?" It wasn't a question because he didn't wait for William to answer as he read the poem out loud.

"Spike, can you get the appetizers out of the fridge please?" Buffy asked, as she was trying to pour up the drinks for Xander and Anya, who were still sitting in the living room.

"No problem, luv," He said, taking them out, giving them a strange look. "I don't remember making these."

"That's cause you didn't, I did."

"Oh, well I don't remember you making these," Spike said, as he started placing them in a dish. "What are they anyway?"

"I don't know... they were in the book with the brownies," Buffy told him.

"Wait a minute luv, did you make the appetizers after you made the brownies?"

"Yeah, while you were licking the bowl... Why?"

"Cause that's why I don't remember," Spike said, smirking.

"Come on," Buffy said. In each hand she held a cup full of some kind of punch (also in the brownie book) for Xander and Anya as Spike followed with the appetizers... Whatever they were.

* * *

_'Oh wonderful morning_

_How it brings me the sun,_

_Who's rays shine upon me _

___Which brings thy warmth to my soul…' _

They all dissolved into laughter, except of course for Cecily.

"Cecily, my dear, take a look at this," James said, handing her the poem. While William finally found the nerve to take to poem but not without adding a thank-you, which wasn't sincere but sounded like it was.

William walked of as fast as possible without making it look like he was trying to get away. The sound of laughter faded as he grew farther away but to him it would always be there. Playing over and over in his head. He would always remember how they tortured him. He didn't know why. He didn't know why they had chosen him to be the one to be picked on. He just hoped and prayed that one day he was chosen to be something else... some one else, to be some ones some one else and do something that mattered. His mind raced back to what had just happened, and he remembered that Cecily didn't laugh...She didn't laugh... A small smile grew to his face and he continued his journey home.

10 MINUTES EARLIER

"It-it-it-it's no-not finished," William said, just a Cecily stared to daze off. She was staring at the lake on the other side of the park. She stating thinking about how nice it would to get married there, possibly at sunset. '_Ah yes,' _she thought '_that would be perfect' _All she need now was a groom, and she had she eye set on Howard Giles. _'Cecily Giles' _She thought. It was perfect!

"Cecily, my dear, take a look at this," James said, breaking her train of thought. She had no idea what he was talking about, she didn't even get a chance to see what he was trying to show her when William took whatever it was right from his had adding a polite 'thank-you' and walking off. '_What's wrong with him?' _She wondered. '_And what's so funny?' _She just chose to ignore them as she once again stared at the beautiful lake not too far away...

* * *

Willow was just finishing up the spell for Buffy's food as she began to search for the other spell for Tara. One that would make her forget all about the fight they just had. But she didn't know where her book had gone. '_Maybe she left it at the magic box' _But she didn't even remember having it there. 

"Oh, here's one!" She said, looking it over. It was a bit more complicated then the other one, but it would to do. Thisone talked about something about the past. The description wasn't in English so she tried to translate.

'Taking- programs, no problems. Taking problems from the present, no, past. Taking problems from the past and destroying them in the future." Willow translated. "Well my problem is from the past it must have happened at least 20 minutes ago." She read the rest of the text. "In order to perform the spell you will need something that was touched by the person last. Uhmm.. Something that was last touched by Tara," Willow said looking around. Then she noticed the book lying on the nightstand, that Tara read before going to bed. "It says I need to make a circle around it with some white candles, but I can't disturb its natural habitat." '_How was she gonna do that? The nightstand was too close to the wall and she couldn't move the book.....................But she could move the nightstand!" _

"There," Willow said, once she had it moved the nightstand so there was enough room to make her circle. It was now kinda blocking the door though. '_Oh well,'_ She thought as she went back to the text book. "Lets see, I need some magic wheat and 6 white candles. 6! Wow, that many... ?? Maybe we have some in the bathroom," She scampered into the bathroom in search for some candles.

DOWNSTARIS

"So are we the only ones invited or what?" Xander asked "Are there anymore h'or deurves?"

"Yes, everyone else is upstairs. Spike, do you want to go up there and let them know that everyone else is here? And I'll get Xander more appetizers," She said, taking the plate and heading off back into the kitchen.

"Sure thing luv. Red's room?"

"Yup."

Spike headed upstairs, he felt kinda strange about it though, and he'd never been in Red's room before. The only room he'd been in upstairs was Buffy's, he sighed. _'Buffy...' _He inhaled sharply as he came to Buffy's door, but he couldn't stay there long. He knocked lightly on Willows door when he got there. Willow, who was in the bathroom didn't hear him.

"Red you in there? Buffy said to tell you that everyone is downstairs. Red?" He asked once more then he opened the door. When he did it banged right into the nightstand knocking over the book.

"God, what is this doing in the way?" He picked up the book he knocked over and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Oh hey Spike," Willow said coming out of the bathroom arms full of candles. Spike just gave her a strange look.

"I knocked, but you didn't hear me."

"That's ok."

"Yeah, Buffy said to let you know that Harris and his bird are downstairs and were gonna have dinner soon...so.."

"Yeah ok, I'll be down, just give me a minute. I'll get Tara and Dawn too, ok?"

"Sure thing," Spike said as he left, and Willow let out a huge sigh.. '_That was too close' _

She picked up the spell book, placed the candles in a circle around the object (include yourself in the circle.) Then lit each one. Scatter the magic wheat over the object and over the spell in the book. '_Wow, this is complicated, it's a good thing that the reversing spell is under it' _Willow thought. Once she had all the candles lit and the magic wheat in place she began to say the incantation. Outside the wind started to pick up, a slight breeze blew through the window as the wheat started to scatter....


	7. Chapter 7

Title- Older and Far Away

Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them + we get to find out a little about Spikes past… and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike?…Set just before Older and Far Away…

PG-13

AN- Tabula Rasa hasn't happened yet and no one got stuck in Buffy's house, and her hasn't birthday happened yet (changed the summary to just before Older and Far Away)

AN2: I am so sorry to make u wait this long for an update I really am! I got caught up in school and stuff. That's not a very good excuse I know! Don't worry though, I haven't abanded this story. Once I start something I finish it! Also I would never give my stories away for some one else to finish… that's just not me. Anyways RER… Read, Enjoy, Review :D

Chapter 7

"Do you get it now Dawnie?" Tara asked.

"Yeah I think so, I just get mixed up in the names… Acute, Obtuse, and Right…am I right?" she asked after she named each one.

"You got acute and obtuse mixed up..."

"Urgh! I'm never gonna get this and I have a test tomorrow..."

"I'll help you some more after supper if you like...?" Tara offered.

"Thanks."

"Guys, Spike says we can come down now," Willow announced, knocking on the door before she entered.

"Spike's still here?" Dawn asked, excitedly.

"Yea, he's downstairs... I think," were her final words as she left the room.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Xander, there are no more. You ate them all."

"Can't you make more?"

"No, not right now, and besides, you'll spoil your supper."

"Fine," Xander grumbled.

"Hey guys," Willow said floating down the stairs.

"Hey, can I getyou some punch or anything?" Buffy asked being the perfect hostess.

"Sure, sounds great, get some for Dawn and Tara too.They're gonna be down in a minute," she answered.

Buffy abandoned her guest in the living room to get the punch that was chilling in the fridge.

"Spike?" _Where did he go?_ she wondered. He better not have left. _Stupid vampire, never around when you need him!_ "Spike? Where is the ice? The punch is still warm and I need ice!" _Where the hell did he go? He better be gone to get ice.

* * *

_

William sat at his writing desk composing yet another poem. He had had a wonderful dream that night and it filled him with such warmth that he simply had to write about it as soon as he eyes were open. Once he believed it to be finished he read it over and over, but still it didn't sound right. There was something missing from it, something that made it a tad bit off. What was it he wondered? He closed his eyes and tried to remember every moment of his dream. That's when he came to realize that there were pieces of it missing. Had he forgotten them so quickly? He knew he could remember then earlier, just a few moments ago to be exact. Oh, where had they gone? He struggled so hard to reclaim them but he simply couldn't. At that moment he felt like he lost somethingextremely important. Something that would have changed his life forever. With a tired sigh he lifted himself from his chair and made his way down the stairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Keep your voice down. William may be down any moment," Howard hissed.

"I can't keep my voice down forever, Howard. And it's about time William knew, he's a grown man for Pete's sake," she argued.

"He isn't ready to know anything."

"He's ready to know enough, one of these days he might come across something, he should at least know how to defend himself."

"I do suppose your right. The boy can't throw a punch to save his life."

"Oh dear, Howard, don't say such things. William will be strong one day. I just know it."

"Are you getting one of your vibes again my dear?" he asked, looking worried.

_Vibes?_ William wondered. He'd been listening for sometime now. Ever since his father said he wasn't capable of throwing a punch. Sadly he knew he was probably most likely right. Also he knew he shouldn't be easedropping. It was wrong and disrespectful, especially to ones parents for goodness sake. But alas when ones name is heard before approaching a room it is difficult not to stop and listen. So he continued…

"Not so much as a vibe my love, its much stronger then that. It's more like a feeling. One day William will be something. I'm not sure what just yet. I just know he will be great," Ana said with much faith.

* * *

She tripped and she stumbled. She couldn't figure out where she was. One minute she was there and now she's here. She glanced around, nothing looked familiar, everything was strange and foreign. She noticed two big white boxes and scattered around the rest of the room were other normal brown boxes. This place felt dank and smelled musty, wthis gave her the chills. She assumed to be in a lower level of wherever she was. She was so frustrated and scared. Nothing around her seemed familiar at all. She scoured the place trying to find another exit besides the stairs; she didn't dare want to find out what was hidden above them.

"Oi, Slayer," Spike greeted as he strolled in from the back door. Buffy was still in the kitchen searching for the ice.

"And were the hell have you been. I was looking for you! What did you do with the ice?"

"Well you didn't look very hard, I was outside havin' a smoke, if you wanted to find me you would have."

"Shut up, Spike!"

"Now-now, don't have to get all shirty bout it, I wasn't gone that long. Did you miss me that much? I could let you know next time if you like."

"Don't flatter yourself Spike, I could care less if you were gone 100 years! But before you go where is the ice!"

"Oh, it's in th-"

"And what do you mean next time! You're supposed to be here helping me! Not outside on the porch! What good are you doing anyone out there!"

"Wow, luv, I was only-"

"And if you absolutely have to have a smoke then you better tell me before you just up and leave!"

"Ok, I will."

"And how the hell would I know to look for you out on the porch! Why would you look for some one out there unless you told me you were going to be out there or you live here and you're always out there, therefore I know to look for you out there. And-"

"Buffy luv, calm down, I'm not sure you're even making sense anymore."

"Calm down! Don't you tell me to calm down! And I am too making sense!" she spat as she spun around and resumed her work on the punch.

"What's the matter, luv?" Spike asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Yes there is, otherwise you wouldn't of let yourself get so worked up like that. Now come on, tell old Spike what's the problem eh?"

"It's just everything soo screwed up!" she whined.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I didn't make enough hors deuvres; Xander's the only person who had any. Our spaghetti I know is going to be yucky! The punch was too sweet so I had to make more so now it's warm and I can't find any ice!" this time she was nearly in tears.

"Hey now, don't cry," he soothed.

"Spike," she sniffed.

"Yes luv?"

"I can't find the ice, I took everything out the freezer and it's not there."

"There was no room in the freezer, I put it down in the Deepfreeze. I'll go get it, ya?"

"Ok, " she whispered.

Tbc…

This was short I know. BUT I'm off till next Monday so, I'll get another chapter posted b4 then… of not soon after, promise. Cross My Heat ;) I just need to post two chapters in Love Follows you and 1 in The Diary Of Ana The Bloody. And it won't take long cause I got them pretty much done now, Just wanted to post this one first.. anywho… Review :P


	8. Chapter 8

Title- Older and Far Away

Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them + we get to find out a little about Spikes past… and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike…Set just before Older and Far Away.

PG-13

AN- Tabula Rasa hasn't happened yet and no one got stuck in Buffy's house, and her hasn't birthday happened yet (changed the summary to just before Older and Far Away)

AN2: I am so sorry to make u wait this long for an update I really am! I got caught up in school and stuff. That's not a very good excuse I know! Don't worry, though, I haven't a banded this story. Once I start something I finish it! Also I would never give my stories away for some one else to finish… that's just not me. Anyways RER… Read, Enjoy, Review :D

Chapter 8

"Hey slayer you know if you couldn't find the ice you could have always got Red to conjure you up some," Spike handed her 8 bags of ice they had bought for the punch.

"Dump it in," she motioned with her hands towards the punch bowl, as she un-stacked several plates from the cupboards and placed them on top of the kitchen counter.

"You want me to set the table?" Spike sincerely offered.

"If you really want to."

Spike watched her as she filled the counter with the forks, knives, and napkins, along with everything else needed to set a table. As he studied her oh so carefully, for just a moment he let himself fall into a different time, a time where they were together and getting ready to have dinner with their own family. A family that belonged to both of them, that had been created by both of them. But that would never be, right now she's the slayer, he's the vampire, he loves her and she doesn't love him. That's the way it's going to stay, at least for now. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"This works huh Slayer?"

"What works?"

"This, you and me, making dinner…together… almost like…"

"Spike! Don't even go there ok," she snapped.

"Right, forgot, s'not worth getting into right now anyways, we got ourselves a dinner to serve," he blew it off like it was nothing, as if to let her know that he knew they didn't have a chance in hell. But he knew better then that, he knew one day, when all her pain was over, when she had no one left that she would come to him, and he would be the only one left to protect her, only then will she truly love him.

"Will you help me bring these plats into the dining room?"

"Course Slayer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William my dear aren't you hungry? You've barley touched your breakfast," Williams mother asked. She was very much concerned with him lately. He hadn't been eating, he hadn't read her a poem in weeks, and he just didn't seem like his usually self.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry this morning. If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to take a walk."

"All right dear, will you be back in time for tea?"

"I should be, but you mustn't wait if I'm not here by then. Do you need anything before leave?"

"No, no dear, the maid arrived just an hour ago, I'll be just fine. You enjoy your walk."

After kissing his mother on the cheek he set out on the hunt, unsure of what he was looking for, but knowing exactly where to find it.  
He arrived about 40 minutes later at the town's library. Stepping inside he inhaled sharply the smell of old books, how he loved that smell.  
He scoured the shelves in search for anything that seemed remotely close to what he was looking for. So far it didn't seem like the library had anything on dreams. He really didn't want to go see one of those fortuneteller things; he enjoyed figuring stuff out on his own.

"Demons and the forces of darkness…questionable," he spoke only to himself, as he occasionally did, though recently it was more often then not. But today he got no crazy looks from strangers who found this odd. Today the library was empty, not a soul in sight, this was not unusually, for it was quite early, but William simply couldn't wait a moment longer to find out what was hidden behind the girl in his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SPIKE!"

"What is it now slayer!" Spike was beginning to get annoyed. Every five minutes the slayer was yelling at him for something. The first couple times he thought she might be in danger, but it was just her badgering him for any little thing that went wrong.

"What did u do to the punch?" She stared at him hard, as if he did it deliberately.

"I threw in the ice like you told me to do." He was trying to keep his cool, but the slayer was stomping up and down on his last nerve.

"But now its nothing but ice! No punch. How are u supposed to drink ICE Spike? Like seriously didn't you realise as you were dumping in that it was too much!"

"I just did as I was told pet, didn't want to get yelled at."

"Well what are we going to do now! I already screwed up the first bowl I made. Our sauce turned out spicy, Spike, we have to have something for them to drink."

"We can always make some garlic bread, soak up the spice and whatnot?" he suggested. "Yeah, but we still need something to wash it down with. GOD! This is soo frustrating! I wish I was fighting an apocalypse or something!"

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Willow asked while entering the kitchen, she sensed the negative energy from the living room and wondered what the problem could be.

"Nothing much just that genius over here put too much ice in the punch!"

"I did exactly what you told me too!" he defended himself.

"Hey now, I'm sure it can be fixed."

"No, Willow, I won't let you use magic, your cut off remember?" Buffy voice was stern, but caring. She didn't want her friend to go off the deep end. It was time for some tough love. She remembered what Tara had told her about how bad Willow was getting, how worse it could get, and she was determined not to lose another one close to her.

"Cut off? First of all you're not my mother, you can't cut me off from anything. But I did promise Tara that I would lay off the magic for a while, and besides I was only going to suggest that you stir the punch and turn it into a slushy," he voice was calm, wanting to get her point across but not wanting to start anything, once she was finished saying all that she needed to say she smiled at Buffy letting her know there wasn't any hard feelings and made her way back to the living room with the rest of the Scooby gang.

"Now, how come you didn't think of that," he smirked.

"Shut- up Spike."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" The librarian asked as he approached William.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not quite sure what it is I'm looking for," he smiled politely and was very grateful to the librarian for talking the time to tend to him.

"Well I'll be at my desk if you need me, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yes, thank-you,"

The librarian nodded and went back to his desk. He was starting to get worried about the poor boy. He had been in the same section for almost 3 hours now, he seemed like he was lost. But perhaps he was just a picky reader. He watched William carefully, there was something peculiar about him, but he just couldn't put his fingerer on it.

"Excuse me Donald, I don't mean to be in your way, I just need to pick up a book I left here last night." "Oh, dear, Mr. Laurence, you startled me."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I just came by to check on you and too pick up my book. How is your first day going?"

"Quite well I should say. Although there seems to be a young man that's been here for almost 3 hours now, just wondering around in section C. Is it just me Mr. Laurence or does that seen quite peculiar to you?"

"Yes it does, um what did you say his name was?"

"I didn't, but he's just over there if you care to take a peak."

Taking a quick glance at William he turned his attention back over to Donald. "Why that's just William."

"William?" He questioned.

"Yes, William, you know the one I've been telling you about."

TBC…

Really very sorry for the extreme delay in the update! I truly am, I really hope you guys are still reading this and I will try to get the next one up asap. For those of you reading Love Follows you, the reason that one is talking so long is that I lost the book I was writing in last summer when I moved.. I'm still looking for it and I do plan to re-write if I can't find it. Also I currently have no beta so sorry for the mistakes, if there are any and please forgive me for them, if anyone would like to be my betat you can email me... sorry once again and please review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Title- Older and Far Away

Title- Older and Far Away

Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them + we get to find out a little about Spikes past… and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike…Set just before Older and Far Away.

AN: My deepest apologies for the delay. I hope I haven't lost my readers and I hope u all forgive me for the delay. Trying to get theses finished by the end of the summer, stay with  
me! :D

AN: Remember, Buffy's Birthday hasn't happened yet.

PG-13

Chapter 9

"Now then slayer, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Spike said after Buffy was finished stirring the slush.

"Shut-up Spike," He was really starting to get on her last nerve. '_With all those smart remarks, and his stupid hair, and sexy… wait no, not sexy…Spike and sexy do not go in the same sentence, in the same bed maybe…stop it Buffy!'_he could see the play of emotions run across her face. He could her heart speed up, her shortness of breath, and he would give anything to be able to read her mind at that moment.

'What he hell is she thinking about now?'

"Earth to Spike," She waved her hands in front of his face, annoyed that he was starring off; he could be just as bad as she was at times. "You're a vampire, you supposed to be alert, I could have staked you then, and you wouldn't have even seen it coming."

"You wouldn't stake me Slayer, you need me too bad," He reminded her.

"Pfft, I don't need you. I've been the Slayer for 7 years now; I think I can handle myself thank-you."

"A fight wasn't want I was referring to luv. Seems I can help you in other areas as well," He smirked and moved closer to her, "And I think I've proven myself to be quite and asset," he grinned while running his hand up her arm, "Wouldn't you agree?" He listened as her heart raced, it was moments like these when he felt her soften, but if was never long before she would come to her senses and blow him off.

"Shut-up Spike, and don't touch me," she said coldly as she stormed off into the dining room. Spike stood there and sighed, sometimes it seemed like he would never get through to her, it was a good thing patience had always been one of his best qualities.

_

* * *

_

"Charles my love, William has been cooped up in his room for nearly 3 days now, shouldn't we be worried?" Ann sat on the couch knitting a nice scarf for William, her beloved and only son. She had been terribly worried about him lately, he just hadn't been himself, and now that his father has returned home she planned on getting to the bottom of it.

"Think nothing of it Ann my dear, when I was his age I spent many hours locking in my room as well," He brushed it off as if it were nothing, just as he always does.

"Yes, but you had a purpose, it was your duty, William has no duty as of yet. Oh, Charles dear, I do think we ought to tell him, it's not fair to keeps secretes from him, you know-"

"Ann, I not want to hear another work about it! William will be told when William is ready to learn, and we will speak of this no further."

"I needn't mean to upset you darling, it's just the streets are more dangerous than ever, the chosen one lurks here no longer, and I fear what might happen if he ventures alone. At least if he's able to defend himself-"

"We must make sure the doors are locked from the inside at night from now on. That way he won't come across it. How does that suit you my love? Does that calm your nerves?" Indeed he was concerned for his family however his frustration for William overpowered him. He should have been ready for training years ago; perhaps he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

Ann didn't speak a word, instead she continued her knitting. William was all she had most days, what with Charles off at work. He was often gone for days at a time, travelling. She knew this when she married him, and she didn't mind it so much at first. But now as she grew older the days seemed to grow longer, and she just longed for the day he retired so they could really begin their life together.

Charles watched Ann sitting there, not saying a word. He hadn't been there much for his family lately, and he couldn't bare leaving Ann alone. It was a great reassurance to have William there to protect her. That's when it hit him, William couldn't even protect himself.

"He will start training with me as soon as I get back from my next trip."

"Thank-you Charles."

* * *

"Xander," Anya who was seated directly next to him on the couch whispered into his ear, "Is it too late to get the birthday stuff from the car?" She was anxious; she had been on badgering him all night. She had been apart of many surprises before, but never a surprise birthday party"

"Sure An' just sneak it into the hall closet so she doesn't find it."

"Ok," she jumped up and bolted out the door shutting it firmly behind her and made her way towards the car. "Excuse me?" She asked the well-dressed man who was circling Xanders car while eyeing it with suspicion. "Are you lost? I can help!" Anya exclaimed, pleased to be of service.

"Why thank-you miss. I seem to be in quite the predicament here. And I'm quite embarrassed to ask this. Where are we located exactly?"

"Oh well that's easy! We are at 1630 Rivelo Drive." She says, glad to help but the young gentlemen looks more confused then ever. "Near Hadley," she points in the direction of the street sign just down the road. The man looks back at her, still lost. "Sunnydale," Still nothing is getting though for the young man. "California?" Anya is now beginning to get annoyed. _Who doesn't know where California is?_ "The U.S??" She questioned him, but he just simply shook his head. "America?!" That was it. That was all she had.

_  
_"Awe yes! American, I know if it well," Finally something he had hear of, this news somewhat pleased him.

"Yes, you at Buffy's house, it's great, now if you'll excuse I have surprise birthday goodies to get," She was happy to help the crazy man, or at least she though he was crazy, but she really wanted to get back inside before they yelled surprise.

"Certainly Miss, but may I ask you one more thing before you leave?"

"What it it?" Anya snapped.

"What kind of wagon is this?" he motioned towards the car. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Anya just started at him _'Where do these people come from?' _she asked herself.

TBC……….

Like it. Review it.

Ok that's it for me for the weekend! I'm going out of town, so I won't post anything until some time early next week. So I expect lots of reviews when I come back! :P

Chapter 10 spoiler: More pop up's, Discoveries and Surprises.


	10. Chapter 10

Title- Older and Far Away

Summary- Spike's family and "friends" somehow end up in the future from the year 1880. Spike asks Buffy to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress them + we get to find out a little about Spikes past… and is Buffy pretending? Is Spike…Set just before Older and Far Away.

AN: IMPORTANT ------My deepest apologies for the delay. I hope that you are all still with me. I am trying to get into dental school so I am Busy like a bee. However I want so badly to finish these stories before I go, cause otherwise they will never get done. Stay with my and review. I have up to chapter 19 outlined. Now I just need to fill in it and post it. Hopefully by the end of next week I will have at least three chapters up. Thanks for staying with me, and PLEASE REVIEW, even though I don't deserve it L

AN: Remember, Buffy's Birthday hasn't happened yet.

PG-13

Chapter 10Finally they were all seated down to the dining room table for dinner. Everyone looking down at their plates, fearful of what they were about to put into their mouths. Willow decided to be brave, she was the first to bring the spaghetti to her lips. "Oh dear God! I've never tasted such evil!" Willow screw up her face, and began making 'yuck' sounds. "Now, It can't be that bad," Dawn tried to reason, she then herself tried it, she regretfully swallows it, then pouted "I want Peanut Butter," she signed. This was all her fault, she should have never allowed Buffy to Cook. "You guys, we have to eat this," Dawn explained. "No way," Willow shook her head. "We have to, if we don't Buffy will feel like she's failed. She's been going through some things and I wanted to cheer her up with this," Dawn wasn't happy that this blew up in her face. "I though that was what the surprise party was for," "Yes, the surprise party is tomorrow, now shush. I just wanted us to have a nice meal together as well, its very normal, Buffy needs that right now," Dawn pleated with them. "Ok Dawnie, we'll eat it, let me just give it some spazas," Willow was about to work her magic when Tara stopped her. "Yo-ou promised me," she said, firmly. She was fearful that willow was relying too much on magic, and she didn't like it. She knew first hand what magic could do to people. Willow decided not to fight her on it. She knew she would already be upset with the magic she used earlier, assuming she would smell the essence in the bedroom. Then she wondered why the spell she casts hadn't work, it was supposed to make this taste good. She must have messed it up somehow. _'Oh boy' _she thought. "Anya," Xander exclaimed "What took you so long, I thought you got locked in the trunk." he laughed "It's not funny Xander! I was attacked by a Crazy man! Wearing strange clothes, who held a gun to my head until I told him where he was!" She said panicked. "What! Anya oh my god!" he started to panic. "Oh relax Xander. That didn't happen. But it could have I could have been dead and all you would have thought was 'Well that An- gone and locked herself in the trunk again' well we'll get her later' you should be ashamed of your self Xander Harris." "Yes Dear," Xander Harris learned fast that if there was one thing you don't do is to argue with Anya. You just keep your mouth shut and say, Yes Dear. "All joking aside, there really was a crazy man," "Yes Dear," He repeated"Xander I am serious." "I believe you. Dear."

****

Spike and Buffy were in the kitchen making sure they had enough garlic bread for everyone. "There, we can finally eat!" Buffy exclaimed she was famished. All this cooking made her, well, hungry, who would have thought. "Spike, I forgot, I bought some blood for you, its in the microwave. Can you grab it?" she asked. "You mean your not going to make me eat this conjunction! Thank god!" Spike was so relieved. " Oh no, there is so way. You are eating this too mister! Just got the blood to fill you up!" and with that so was off into the dinning room. He of course grabbed his mug of blood and followed her.

``Hey Guys,`` Buffy greeted once she entered the dinning room, placing the garlic bread on the table everyone grabbed for it like a pack of hungry wolves. ``Anyone want some garlic bread?" she joked. Everyone dug in trying their best not to show that they didn't like it. Xander coated his with parmesan cheese which started a chain reaction all across the table. Even Buffy herself had to use some. After that it wasn't so bad. Spike on the other hand just skipped the Cheese and dumped the mug of blood over his. This resulted in many `yuck`` faces across the table. "What?" He questioned, winking at Buffy, who gave him warning glance, and looked away. ``Well, what's for dessert" dawn asked, in hopes her sister could save herself with the sweets. That was almost impossible to screw up. "Oh right, dessert, well it's a surprise," Buffy insisted as she began to clear away the plates from the table. Spike in an attempt to gain points with her, immediately rose to his feet to help her. Once in the kitchen Buffy turned to Spike in a panic. "Oh my God Spike! We forgot dessert! What are we gonna do!?" "Now Slayer, calm down, lets have a lookley shall we, see what we got," Spike poked his head in the fridge. While Buffy silently pleaded he would find something. He then pulled out half a dozen chocolate pudding cups. "Spike, that is pathetic, I can't give them that." "Hang on a minute slayer, have some faith in old' Spike here." Next he pulls out a plastic tub that contained exactly 2 small strawberries, and about 5 raspberries, "That will have to due I suppose,'" Then he pulls out a can of whip cream. "Awe, knew you would have this," Spike reaches into the back of the freeze "Good old' Chunky Monkey," "No way, you can't have my Chunky Money! I won't share," Buffy folds her arms. "Buffy, we need it," Buffy reluctantly puts down her ice cream and Spike begins to make the desert. He takes one scoop of ice cream and places it into a dessert bowl. He then empties a pudding cup. Next he sprays some whip cream on top of the pudding. Holding it up to Buffy he says "Tada! This is one very delicious dessert we have made here Slayer. Now we just cut up this fruit for the tops and we're good to go""Ok, I'm impressed," Buffy admitted. "What, was that Slayer? I didn't quite hear you right," he leans in, wanting her to say it again. "Don't push it Spike," she warns. Spike Continues to make 5 more desserts as Buffy begins to put the leftovers in a few containers. "Your actually going to keep that bloody awful thing?" he couldn't believe it, that was the worst meal he had ever eaten. He was sure she would just chuck it. "Spike, I can't afford to just throw all this food away, it wasn't that bad," she signed grabbing another container for the sauce. At that moment Spike wanted nothing more then to hold her, he had forgotten about how hard it must be for her to support herself and lil' sis on that one bloody job. He wished she would let him help her out. He would provide good for her, he would. The two of them and the bit could be like a real family. He wanted nothing more. "You know Slayer, if I knew that you had strawberries and whip cream I would have came over earlier," he quickly closed the gap between them, he cupped her face then ran his fingers throw her hair_. 'god how he loved her golden hair,'_ he leaned in to kiss her but instead of her warm lips he was met with a mighty shove. "Shut-up Spike," She grabbed two bowls, one in each hand and brought them into the dinning room. " Who wants Dessert," she shouted, while looking back and giving Spike and evil stare. ___________________________________________________________________William 1880 "Charles Darling, there is an urgent letter for you," Ann called to her husband, once seeing the envelope, she knew it had something to do with his business. "Why thank-you so much my Darling," he takes the letter opener and opens it. "What is it darling?" she couldn't handle the suspense. "Well I have just been assigned to be the Head of the Watches Council right her in London," He was ecstatic. "Oh that's, wonderful darling," she exclaimed, " Now you will have more time to train our dear William," Ann couldn't be more happy to know her son would now be safe. "My darling, do you know what this means," Charles explains to his wife and now that he is the head, he will receive a tremendous salary raise, as if they weren't wealthy enough. "Yes Darling, but what about William? Surely you wouldn't break your promise to me my love?" Ann was becoming upset at how Charles was ignoring her comment about William. She feared that he would once again back out of training him. Feeling bad, Charles decided that it was time he kept his promise to his dearly beloved. "Oh course I will darling, that's why I have decided that William will be joining the family business, very soon." Meanwhile William was upstairs in his room, at his writes desk. This is where he spends most of his time, reading and writing poems. He knows that one day he will be a successful poet one day. He closes he book and takes a last look at his newest poem. '_A love that has not yet been foundleaves my heat to piddle to the ground, I shall vow to find her one day,then my love for her will stay. ' _He signed, as he longed for some one special in his life. He signed and turned out the light. Tucked himself into bed, and started at the empty space besides him and longed for some one to hold.


End file.
